


The return

by denyingmyselfalways



Series: How Tony Stark accidentally became a dad [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because PETER NEEDS HIS FATHER FIGURE, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I fixed it, I would die for my spider child, I'm ignoring the fact that Tony probably dies in Infinity War Part 2, Peter Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), So would Tony, Tony Feels, Ugg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: I fixed it!I purposefully didn't add in how they defeated Thanos, because I want this series to be as movie compliant as possible.However I am not letting those directors kill Tony, so I'm keeping him.





	The return

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it!
> 
> I purposefully didn't add in how they defeated Thanos, because I want this series to be as movie compliant as possible.  
> However I am not letting those directors kill Tony, so I'm keeping him.

_Snap._

And they were coming back, all of them. People undisintegrating before his eyes, every single one, even if they’d been on the other side of the planet when they’d first died.

But Tony didn’t think about any of them. He knew the others would finish off Thanos, he’d already done his part. So he searched for his kid.

“Peter?! Peter!”

Tony’s gaze slid over their faces, not caring, not caring, not when he couldn’t find his kid.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony whirled and there he was, not ten feet away, Spider-suit and all. For a moment, Tony tried to hold on to his slipping composure, but the moment he saw the face-splitting grin light up Peter’s face, it crumbled.

He felt himself running, not really in control of his limbs. He reached out, touching his hair, his face, his arms. Making sure, always making sure that he wasn’t dreaming up this dorky kid that had swung into his life.

But Peter had none of that. He threw his arms around Tony and held on, shaking because he’d been so, so scared before, so scared of dying, but now he was back, and Tony was here, and Thanos was dead, and the infinity gauntlet was destroyed, and _Tony was here_ , and that’s all that Peter really cared about at the moment.

“You’re real?” Tony whispered, so quiet that anyone with normal hearing wouldn’t have caught it.

“Do I seem real?” Peter replied, clinging tighter when he felt a tear that was not his own dripping onto his face.

“Never,” Tony said, pulling back and examining him at arm’s length after what seemed like hours and seconds. “If you ever pull anything like that again-”

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t my fault this time!”

“I don’t care, I am officially revoking your capability of dying before me.”

Peter’s eyes were damp, but he managed a watery grin, “You can’t do that.”

“Sure, I can,” Tony said, unable to stop smiling for some dang reason, “I’m Tony Stark.”

Peter rolled his eyes in that infuriating way and Tony was hugging him again. He was really crying now, though he didn’t know why because Peter was here, he was okay, he was alive.

“Are you okay?”

He laughed, “I’m the one that’s supposed to ask you that.”

“Are you?” Peter asked, not one to be deterred.

Tony pressed his lips against the younger kids curls, surprising even himself, and murmured. “I am now, kid. I am now.”


End file.
